Like This
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: It goes like this. Luke never told them how much Danni means to him. Now he isn't sure he'll get the chance.


Like This

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This is supposed to be a crossover with the spinoff of** _ **Marvel's Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage,**_ **and** _ **Marvel's Iron Fist**_ **, Defenders and Ultimate Spider Man.**

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

Luke didn't tell the Defenders everything. He didn't tell them about his ex-girlfriend Missy, nor that he was an ex-convict that had just gotten out.

But he didn't, sure as Hell, tell them about his original team.

He didn't tell them he knew Danielle "Danni" Rand.

He didn't tell them about how he loved her.

 _Defenders~Defenders~Defenders_

 _(It goes like this:)_

It was about four years after the original SHIELD team had split up, 27 year old Sam (Nova) had gone back to space to fight with the Guardians of the Galaxy, 26 year old Penny (Spider Girl) was living her dream with the Avengers and when Luke contacted her, she was in a relationship with the former assassin, Deadpool, and last Luke had heard, 27 year old Ava (White Tiger) was doing well in SHIELD's African division.

And Danni. Well, 25 year old Danni had returned to K'un Lun. She came back to visit on occasion, during holidays and on his birthday. Luke couldn't go visit her, though. Danni had said something about Luke being too much of a distraction as he held onto her from behind while she made breakfast for him.

He'd just hummed and began helping her make breakfast.

Danni Rand was quite literally Luke's only weakness. He could never say no to her and while he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he understood Danni's need to keep their relationship on the down low.

However, when he met Danni about to beat the Hell out of one of the kids he'd been trying to find, he asked the first question that came to mind. "When the Hell did you get back from K'un Lun?"

Danni had looked like her world was falling down back then.

Luke's face twisted. "Danni, what happened?"

"I..." Danni shook her head. "It's not your concern." She replied.

"Danni. The last time I checked, we're SoulMates. I can feel the pain you have, and all the guilt you're piling up in that pretty blonde head. Whatever's going on with you, it _is_ my concern." Luke spoke firmly, reminding her that he knew who _she_ was and she needed to remember who _he_ was.

"We agreed, Danni." Luke murmured. "No secrets."

Because Danni was going to be Queen of K'un Lun, the monks had forbidden her from mating with any one and that included Bond Marks and Soul Mates.

Because the monks had forbidden her from Bonding, Luke had made her promise that there wouldn't be any secrets between them.

 _Secrets destroyed my grandparents, Danni. Secrets took my family from me. I never want that to happen between us. Never._

"K-..." Tears brimmed in forest green eyes, but none fell. "K'un Lun was lost to the Hand." She whispered.

"Oh, Danni." Luke murmured, pulling the younger blonde into a hug.

Danni let herself be coddled for a moment, and then she pulled away, still denying herself what her mind and body needed.

Luke would need to get her out of that mindset. Once and for all, this time.

"What happened?" Luke asked, noticing that the boy Danni had been about to beat the shit out of had run.

Danni shook her head. "Not here."

When they talked later that night, Luke learned that the Hand was someone Danni had been fighting ever since she went back to K'un Lun and became queen seven years ago. Luke learned that while protecting K'un Lun from the Hand, Danni had been all over the Earth and they'd managed to sneak in while she was in Thailand. No one was spared in their massacre. Danni Rand was all that was left of K'un Lun.

All that was left of the sacred city and their way of life.

 _Defenders~Defenders~Defenders_

Knocking Danni out was the last thing on Luke's list, but apparently loosing K'un Lun had made her already short temper even shorter.

That was where Luke came in, reminding Danni to be calm and channel her chi or whatever shit she did. Danni never really talked about it or what happened in K'un Lun.

This time, it didn't appear that Danni wanted to be calm. She wanted to fight. She wanted to be understood. Luke could get behind that, he hated not being understood too, but right now, the best course of action was for Danni to be on the sidelines and if hurting her made Danni understand that, then Luke would have to get his point across the hard way.

Needless to say, Danni didn't go down easy. She was trained in all the ways of martial arts there where and she'd been fighting alongside Luke since her sixteenth birthday, so Luke couldn't really surprise her in a fight.

She could surprise herself apparently, because when she hit Luke with the Iron Fist, Luke went down hard, flying back across the room. This was not surprising, because Luke would never be able to go up against the Iron Fist in a sparring match, just like he could never go up against his SoulMate in a fight.

What was surprising was that Jessica, Matt, the Stick dude, most of the room's furniture and other things not nailed down, and even Danni herself went flying twelve feet back from where they had been standing.

Luke was first to recover and he was immediately on his feet and running over to Danni, both to check on and restrain her.

She was hardly conscious when he reached her, but quickly snapped into awareness as he came closer. "I'm sorry, Danni." He said, then promptly slugged her across the face, praying to God for forgiveness as he did, because he didn't need this to come back to bite him while he was protecting Danni from herself and the Hand.

 _Defenders~Defenders~Defenders_

 _(It goes like this:)_

Shit went sideways. Luke cleaned it up.

Of _frigging_ course it went sideways, of _course_ it did, why would it stop now that Danni and Luke where on a different team than back in high school? Luke was half convinced that it was just their luck, not Spider Girl's. Because bad luck just stuck to the both of them like glue.

Danni had been captured and Luke had been knocked out and _damn it_ this wasn't supposed to happen to them.

Luke tugged hard of the Bond, trying desperately to wake his unconscious lover.

It didn't work, but Luke would try again. He had to.

It wouldn't end like this.


End file.
